thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14 - And My Hammer
Opening Text "Are you ready? For 7th level heroes? Honestly...I can't believe they're still alive. Can you? I guess this means we still get...Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Maybe Jim will kill one tonight. We can hope, right? Anyways...This is Episode 14...Of...TPK!...Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "The previous week has been an opportunity for you all to gather your strength, take stock of your resources, and evaluate the challenges before you before you make your next move. You met with an agent of the Wardens named Erasmus Kyne, who claims that his mission is to guide you in the coming conflict if you wish to take part in it. For some of you, there is little choice, such as in the case of Sir Quigley, who has been charged by the High Aegis of Arrander to destroy the shadowy enemy that threatens the realm. '' Quigley: ''Yeah, we're going to go poke it in the face. Jim: That's right. You're going to go poke it in the face. For others of you, however, the road is as open as ever, and it is up to you to decide whether you will journey forth and stand against an enemy that ''nearly got the better of you once already. '' After you each have taken care of your personal business in Anderley, you meet back up at the church of Arrander with Erasmus Kyne, who has promised that he has a plan to take care of both the Dragon, Daralaxitran, and the growing invasion from the shadow plane that threatens to bring ruin to the people. “I have spent my time in contemplation and research, and I have followed up on all the information you provided in our first meeting. I have also gathered great assistance from the priests of Arrander, who have vowed to stand against the threat facing us all in these trying times. Before we go further, I will lay out the situation as I know it. Firstly, the prophecy of Woe has been broken. The magic that bound the prophecy was not infallible, and I believe the intervention of Lunai’s now decimated forces somehow severed the ties that bound your destiny. However, Woe himself is not vanquished, and I believe that without the prophecy guiding his fate, he has become unchained. He is neither god, nor vengeful spirit, but something other. A shadow that grows, and has torn open the fabric of the material plane. Our threat now lives in the shadow plane, drawing power into itself by claiming people and warping them into creatures that you faced on the road to Anderley. I believe that Woe means to claim a new kingdom for himself by creating a shadow army of terrible strength, and my work is to stop him. As we know, the great dragon Daralaxitran is also a threat, but I learned of a way we might bend this beast to serve us. Woe and Daralaxitran have a complicated history, and Woe always knew that the dragon might one day seek to challenge him. In secret, he created a powerful magical artifact that could control the mind of a dragon that he hid away for the day he might need it. Thanks to your old archivist friend, Penny, we know that the vault protecting this orb of power lies underneath the mountains near Solestrad. Bringing the orb back to me, and we can use to to reign in Daralaxitran to be our weapon against the shadow, simultaneously nullifying her as a threat to the city. As I have insisted before, your will is your own. So I ask you, now and for all, will you take up this task? What do you do?”' '''Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read prizes as "The Librarian" that Markus interacted with in the previous episode. * Syrinscape - $20 Gift Card * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs Trivia * This is the first episode the characters are playing at Level 7. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1